Gotham - Season 2 Extras
This article lists the numerous unnamed or minor characters that die in the second season of Gotham. Rise of the Villains 1. Damned If You Do... * During the opening montage, the Penguin has established his own criminal empire and is seen in a meeting with the various underbosses remaining from both the Falcone and Maroni crime families. After kissing one underboss on the forehead, he has Victor Zsasz execute him via gunshot. * In this episode, it is revealed that Richard Sionis, the antagonist from the Season 1 episode "The Mask", had killed a total of 25 people with his twisted employment games before being arrested. * After making a deal with Gordon, Penguin visits the home of police commissioner Gillian Loeb. He has Zsasz kill Loeb's bodyguards off-screen, though when the two criminals greet Loeb, Zsasz mockingly uses the severed head of a guard as a puppet. * At Arkham Asylum, chaos ensues as an inmate dies while releasing nerve gas from his mouth. Gas-masked gunmen led by Tabitha Galavan shoot two guards as they enact their plan to abduct several inmates. 2. Knock, Knock * The Maniax, a group of Arkham inmates liberated from the asylum by Theo Galavan, make themselves known to Gotham in the most gruesome fashion. They abduct seven dock workers and bind them with straitjackets, each one spray-painted with a letter that makes up the group name (the seventh being an exclamation mark). The helpless victims are then shoved off the roof of the Gotham Gazette building in full view of an office full of journalists as well as the terrified public. * Jim Gordon briefs the GCPD on each of the Maniax members, going over their rap sheets. He reveals that Aaron Helzinger had murdered his entire family with his bare hands. * Robert Greenwood, a cannibalistic member of the Maniax, wound up in Arkham after murdering and eating twelve women. * The police confront the Maniax as the gang attempt to set alight a bus full of cheerleaders. One officer is shot dead, though Gordon manages to save the cheerleaders as the Maniax make their getaway. * Disguised as uniformed officers, Jerome Valeska and several of Galavan's underlings infiltrate the GCPD building and proceed to shoot everyone in sight. Seven cops are killed in the initial shootout and many others are injured. * Greenwood shoots a wounded cop on the floor. * On the news, a video message left by Jerome is shown. As he makes his announcement regarding sanity being a prison, a wounded officer tied to a chair moans beside Jerome. Jerome silences the officer by shooting him dead. 3. The Last Laugh * Harrison Kane - Deputy Mayor of Gotham City, portrayed by Norm Lewis. At a charity fundraiser for a children's hospital, Jerome, disguised as a stage magician, kills the deputy mayor on stage by throwing a knife in his chest. * Gordon bursts into the ballroom and shoots Jerome's four henchmen. * Several Gothamites who witness Jerome's murderous escapade on television seem to be awestruck by his charisma and audacity, even to the point of committing murderous acts themselves. Two punks, inspired by Jerome, laugh maniacally as they attack a homeless man and viciously stab him to death. One of the punks then turns on the other, stabbing him too. 4. Strike Force * Janice Caulfield - A Gotham City councilor played by Saundra Santiago. When Theo Galavan plots to become Gotham's new mayor, he blackmails Penguin into eliminating the other candidates by holding Penguin's mother hostage. Penguin visits Caulfield in her office and viciously stabs her to death. * Penguin sends Zsasz to kill Councilman Randall Hobbs, eliminating him as a mayoral candidate. Zsasz guns down Hobbs' bodyguards, five in total, but the GCPD's new Strike Force arrives in time to save Hobbs and Zsasz is wounded in the ensuing shootout. 5. Scarification * The GCPD raid one of Penguin's cash houses, arresting almost everyone present. One criminal opens fire on the cops with a rocket launcher but misses, and gets gunned down himself. 6. By Fire * Donning a fireproof suit and armed with a flamethrower, Bridgit Pike bursts into an auction house where gangsters and pimps are selling women into sexual slavery. Bridgit kills the auctioneer by setting him on fire. 7. Mommy's Little Monster * Penguin, Butch and a pair of thugs break into the warehouse where Galavan is holding Penguin's mother prisoner. Penguin orders Butch to shoot Theo and Tabitha and grab the cell key, but is horrified to discover that Tabitha had broken Zsasz's mental conditioning, so Butch is no longer forced to obey Penguin. Instead of the Galavans, Butch shoots Penguin's thugs. * As Galavan celebrates his victory in becoming Gotham's new mayor, the party is crashed by an army of Penguin's thugs, all of whom are dressed as Penguin himself. Martinez is positioned on the roof of the banquet hall watching the Penguins march toward the building. However, Tabitha Galavan is also hiding on the roof and snipes the leading false Penguin. * Penguin's army breaks into the hall and a bloody shootout ensues. Eleven people, including cops, Penguin's men and party patrons, are killed on-screen. * A uniformed police officer is seen lying dead on the path to the function hall, apparently killed by the real Penguin. * Gordon rushes Galavan to his limo when the chauffeur is suddenly shot in the back by Penguin. 8. Tonight's the Night * After killing Kristen Kringle in "By Fire", Edward Nygma drives out to the woods to dispose of her dismembered body. While burying the suitcase containing the body, Nygma is interrupted by the sudden arrival of a hunter. When the hunter becomes curious about the suitcase, Nygma kills him by bashing him over the back of the head with a shovel. * Barbara lures Gordon and Bullock into an ambush where their car is blindsided by a truck and they are attacked by Galavan's thugs. In the ensuing shootout, three Strike Force members and one of Galavan's men are killed. * Barbara holds Jim and Lee captive at Gotham Cathedral, but Lee distracts Barbara long enough for Jim to break the rope binding him. Jim grabs a shotgun that Barbara left on Lee's chair and shoots two henchmen as Barbara flees. 9. A Bitter Pill to Swallow * A group of assassins employed by The Lady are sent to Galavan's penthouse to kill Gordon. Cortez, a forensics officer, is grabbed from behind by an assassin who cuts his throat. * Officer Parks shoots one of the assassins. * Another assassin is shot dead by Captain Barnes. * The third assassin is shot by Gordon but survives. A minute later, he gets up and lunges at Gordon with a knife, but Barnes takes the blade himself and shoots the assassin dead. * The Lady calls the psychotic hitman Eduardo Flamingo to settle the hit on Gordon. At the time he gets the call, Flamingo is inside a factory, surrounded by corpses, with one inside an incinerator. A still-living man is chained to a chair screaming for help until Flamingo shoots him in the head to shut him up. * Flamingo arrives at Galavan's building just as police backup arrives. The four cops sent to assist Gordon are immediately gunned down. * Following his disastrous defeat in "Mommy's Little Monster", Penguin finds himself recuperating at Edward Nygma's apartment. By this point, Nygma has embraced his dark side and encourages Penguin to let go of his grief over his mother, stating that he is free without her with nothing left holding him back. After some time, Penguin recovers and he and Nygma celebrate their new friendship by torturing a former lackey of Galavan's whom Nygma had captured and tied up. What exactly the two villains do to their captive is unknown, but it can be assumed that the captive doesn't survive the experience. * The Brothers of St. Dumas arrive in Gotham. A dock guard approaches the robed figures, but they all draw knives and stab him to death. 10. The Son of Gotham * The Brothers of St. Dumas grab a lowly thug off the streets and use him as a sacrifice in some obscene ritual to cleanse Gotham of sin. The thug is bent over an altar and his throat is slit. * The Order of St. Dumas attack a Chinese massage parlour, killing about four patrons, though only two bodies are shown on-screen. * A monk attacks Gordon in the massage parlour, but Gordon overpowers him. The monk manages to get outside and "escapes" from Gordon by throwing himself into the path of an oncoming truck. * While Gordon and Lee are examining the body of the dead monk, Bullock enters the medical examiner's office to inform them that two more people have been found dead, apparently killed by the monks. According to the monk that attacked Gordon, "The blood of the nine will wash away the sin", meaning that the Order of St. Dumas plan on killing two more people for their ritual. * Gordon and Bullock investigate the sewers where they find a sacrificial altar, a fresh kill lying over the troth. * Following the dismissal of the case against him, Galavan has Gordon kidnapped and taken to the docks. After gloating to Gordon, he leaves two cops who are loyal to him behind to beat the detective to death. However, the cops are suddenly gunned down by Penguin's henchman Gabe. 11. Worse Than A Crime * Gordon, Bullock, Penguin, Alfred and Selina, along with a group of Penguin's henchmen arrive at Galavan Tower to rescue Bruce Wayne. The group burst into the sacrificial chamber and a battle ensues which ends in the deaths of all the Dumas monks present and most of Penguin's men. * At the end of the episode. a man in a business suit flees into an alley, but is cornered by a man in a strange suit wielding a strange gun. The pursuer raises his gun and freezes the victim solid. Wrath of the Villains 12. Mr. Freeze * Butch Gilzean, now the kingpin of Gotham's underworld, kills a man by shoving a power-drill in his mouth. * A uniformed cop is investigating an abduction when she comes across a suspicious van and its owner, Victor Fries. The cop demands that Fries open the van and Fries complies, revealing a frozen body and a bizarre gun. Fries grabs the gun and fires on the officer, flash-freezing her to death. * In his basement laboratory, Fries attempts to reanimate the man he had frozen. His experiment fails and the thawing process results in the body liquefying. * Fries holds up a pharmacy to get medication for his wife Nora. He uses his freeze-gun to freeze the pharmacist and the security guard, loading the pharmacist into his van and leaving the guard in a chair in the middle of the road. As Gordon and Bullock pursue in their car, they find the frozen guard and are unable to stop in time. The car hits the frozen guard, shattering him to pieces. * When the GCPD investigate Victor's home, they find the frozen pharmacist on a table in the basement. There are also two more bodies inside a large refrigerator. 13. A Dead Man Feels No Cold * The police investigate the Ace Chemical Plant where Mr. Freeze has gone to obtain the liquid helium he needs to power his weaponry. Inside the plant, the cops find seven security guards, all frozen solid. * Mr. Freeze attacks Arkham Asylum where the police are keeping Nora in order to lure him there. Two Strike Force members are killed by one of Freeze's new cryo grenades. * Freeze retrieves Nora and kidnaps Lee Thompkins, taking them back to his home. A police officer is guarding the house but Freeze kills him with a blast from his freeze-gun. 14. This Ball of Mud and Meanness * Gordon walks into the GCPD morgue to ask Nygma about Kristen Kringle's recent absence. At the time, Nygma is examining a dead body. 17. Into the Woods * Penguin discovers the decanter of poisoned sherry that Grace used to murder Elijah. He pours some of the liquid into a saucer and offers it to the Van Dahl's dog. The dog laps it up and soon keels over dead. 18. Pinewood * Bruce, Alfred and Karen Jennings investigate the abandoned Pinewood Farms site. They are pursued by two thugs, one of whom gets shot in the shoulder by Alfred and the other has his throat slashed by Karen using her mutant clawed arm. * Brought back to life by Hugo Strange's experiments, Theo Galavan attacks the Indian Hill orderlies tending to him. Two are beaten to death and Galavan snaps the neck of the third. 19. Azrael * Captain Barnes is at a crime scene making a statement to the press. At the scene, four male murder victims are hanging upside down from chains. * Galavan, now known as Azrael, assaults the GCPD in order to kill Gordon. He kills four officers guarding the lockup, slashing one, impaling a second, breaking the neck of the third and shooting the fourth. 20. Unleashed * A priest finds Azrael knelt in prayer within his church after hours. Azrael asks the priest for a weapon to continue his "holy quest", but when the priest admits he has no weapons to offer, the armoured killer simply snaps his neck. 22. Transference * A police car pursuing an escaping bus from Indian Hill is totaled when Butch fires on it with a Gatling gun. The driver is most likely killed in the crash. Category:TV Deaths Category:Gotham Category:Extras